<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два варианта by ComOk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199850">Два варианта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk'>ComOk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что у нас два варианта, я тебя пристрелю.<br/>— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что у нас проблемы, но два варианта я тебе легко придумаю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wedge Antilles &amp; Wes Janson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два варианта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Третий, два «колесника» на шесть часов! — раздался истошный вопль. — Уходи вправо, я прикрою!</p><p>Ведж, не раздумывая, рванул рукоять управления, закручивая «крестокрыл» в быструю бочку, накренился... и рухнул в снег.</p><p>Зато проснулся сразу же.</p><p>Над головой с высоты своего таунтауна мерзко хихикал Дженсон.</p><p>— Не смешно, — проворчал Ведж, отплевываясь.</p><p>— А нечего спать на боевом посту, — отозвался Дженсон, которого его выходка мгновенно привела в благостное расположение духа.</p><p>— Месть моя будет страшна, — предупредил Ведж. Дженсон беззаботно отмахнулся — и очень зря: метко брошенный снежок залепил ему лицо.</p><p>— Ах, ты так! Да я! Никогда не прощу тебе такого коварства! — Он лихо спрыгнул с таунтауна и нагреб полную охапку боеприпасов.</p><p>Битва была ожесточенной, но короткой — всполошенные странным поведением наездников таунтауны решили на всякий случай держаться от них подальше и начали стратегическое отступление.</p><p>— Куда?! — завопил Дженсон, кидаясь вдогонку и путаясь в ногах. Ведж дернул его за руку, помогая подняться:</p><p>— Я справа, ты слева, давай!</p><p>Обычно послушные, таунтауны довольно скептически отнеслись к мысли, что вот эти вываленные в снегу существа — их седоки, и в руки даваться не хотели.</p><p>— Цып-цып! — надрывался Дженсон, весь опыт которого в общении с животным начинался и заканчивался на Хоте и ограничивался похлопыванием таунтауна по холке. — Кис-кис! Да иди же сюда, тварь такая!</p><p>Ведж лихорадочно пытался припомнить, что он знал о выпаске нерфов. Как же их загоняли? Ни палки, ни хворостины на Хоте днем с огнем не найти. А если пугнуть? С нерфами, кажется, работало.</p><p>— Шугани их, — велел он, обходя таунтаунов по большой дуге.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Напугай! Не знаю, вампу изобрази. Они побегут на меня, и я их поймаю, — пояснил Ведж. — Ну!</p><p>Дженсон неуверенно покрутил головой, приподнялся на носки и угрожающе поднял руки над головой, чтобы казаться выше ростом, а потом вдруг взревел раненым ранкором и бросился вперед. Вампу напоминало мало, но таунтауны не стали вдаваться в подробности и послушно испугались. Вот тут-то Ведж и осознал, что совершенно не учел различия в темпераменте животных. Там, где флегматичные нерфы лениво потрусили бы прочь от опасности, пугливые туантауны рванули наутек со скоростью, добиться которой от них редко удавалось даже самым опытным наездникам.</p><p>Ведж вцепился в поводья, но его поволокло по снегу, удержать стремительную тушу не получилось. Отряхиваясь и ругаясь, он выбрался из сугроба и проводил взглядом удаляющихся таунтаунов.</p><p>Дженсон невинно похлопал глазами:</p><p>— Я был слишком убедителен?</p><p>Слов у Веджа не нашлось.</p><p>Он долго сосредоточенно очищал наручный комлинк от забившегося снега, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы доложить о происшествии на базу и не выглядеть при этом полным идиотом перед командованием. Хотя кто, кроме полных идиотов, мог умудриться потерять таунтаунов во время примитивного патрулирования?</p><p>Комлинк шипел и трещал, но все-таки голос дежурного пробился через помехи.</p><p>Ведж глубоко вздохнул:</p><p>— Патруль Креш-два — Базе Эхо. Докладывает Антиллес. Вследствие обстоятельств непреодолимой силы мы лишились средств передвижения… </p><p>— Ну ты бюрократ! — восхищенно прошептал Дженсон. Ведж показал ему кулак. </p><p>— …Дак, ты? Не «чего?», а таунтауны у нас сбежали. Вот так. Наверное, вампы испугались... Что? Нет! Нет, мы их не сожрали! Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Не представляешь? Зато я теперь хорошо представляю... Понял. Да, понял… А, чтоб тебя!</p><p>Комлинк еще раз затрещал и замолчал совсем. То ли замерз, то ли купание в снегу не пошло ему на пользу.</p><p>— Станг! — Ведж еще раз щелкнул кнопкой включения — безрезультатно. — Уэс, попробуй ты.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, я уверен, они засекли наши координаты, — безмятежно отозвался тот. Слишком уж безмятежно для их ситуации. Ведж вскипел мгновенно.</p><p>— Уэс! Где твой комлинк?</p><p>— Ну, такое дело, — Дженсон смотрел в сторону, — понимаешь, я боялся его потерять, поэтому оставил в надежном месте.</p><p>Ведж сузил глаза:</p><p>— В комнате под подушкой?</p><p>— В сумке на таунтауне. Что? Я не собирался с него слезать! Это была хорошая идея!</p><p>— До тех пор, пока не стала плохой, — вздохнул Ведж. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что если Дак не засек координаты сейчас, то их проверят по твоему комлинку? И искать нас будут в километрах отсюда?</p><p>Дженсон развел руками:</p><p>— Я бы побился головой о сугроб, демонстрируя свое глубочайшее раскаяние, но, боюсь, это нам не поможет.</p><p>— Побейся, — мстительно предложил Ведж. Уэс был не виноват, они и правда не предполагали слезать с таунтаунов, да и держать комлинк в сумке, может, было и не гениальной идеей, но не нарушением точно. Просто хотелось на ком-то выместить злость за дурацкую ситуацию. Поиграли в снежки, называется. Решив не срываться на товарища, он от души пнул снег под ногами. Помогло не слишком.</p><p>— Похоже, у нас два варианта, — сказал Дженсон, не обращая на раздражение Веджа особого внимания, только отодвинулся, чтобы снег не летел в лицо. — Если Дак засек координаты, нам лучше бы оставаться тут и ждать спасения. Если нет — то надо идти по следу таунтаунов.</p><p>— Вообще-то три, — отозвался Ведж, успокаиваясь. — Третий вариант — если Дак координаты засек, а потом решит перепроверить и поймает твой комлинк. Так что один за остаться, два за искать таунтаунов. Пошли. Может, они недалеко убежали.</p><p>— А я-то хотел предложить построить снежную крепость, — вздохнул Дженсон и послушно зашагал следом.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>До базы было километров двадцать — чуть больше часа хорошего галопа таунтауна, про спидер и говорить смешно. Но пешком, по снегу, расстояние было почти непреодолимым, и от этого Хот внезапно стал огромным, бесконечным, а они с Уэсом — крошечными посреди бескрайней ледяной пустыни.</p><p>Таунтауны неутомимо бежали вперед, оставляя за собой хорошо различимую цепочку следов, углубляясь все дальше в пустоши Хота.</p><p>Вокруг было тихо, невероятно тихо: ни гула генераторов, ни голосов людей, ни прочего шума, до того привычного, что заметить можно только его отсутствие, — слышно было лишь шуршание ветра по снегу, да собственное дыхание.</p><p>Ведж неуютно поежился — в шепоте ветра ему мерещились отдаленный вой и рев, в голову навязчиво лезли рассказы старожилов о ледяных убийцах, с которыми повстанцы тесно столкнулись при обустройстве базы. Безжалостные, молниеносные, незаметные — снежные вампы были настоящими хозяевами Хота.</p><p>— Когда уже эти зверюги выдохнутся? — преувеличенно громко спросил Дженсон. Ему, похоже, тоже было не по себе. — Сколько можно бежать? Могли бы обернуться и посмотреть, что никакой вампы нет. Глупые животные!</p><p>— Йен говорил, вампу не видно, пока она на тебя не нападет, — невпопад ответил Ведж, поглощенный своими мыслями.</p><p>— Тем более! Меня-то они видели. Могли бы и сообразить…</p><p>— Уэс. Заткнись.</p><p>Вслушиваться в незаметные, далекие звуки было совершенно бесполезно — но давало хотя бы иллюзию контроля.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Таунтауна они увидели, перевалив через ледяной холм. Темную тушу на белом снегу было заметно издалека. </p><p>— Может, он отдохнуть прилег? — пробормотал Дженсон, хватаясь за бластер.</p><p>Медленно, озираясь по сторонам, они спустились вниз. </p><p>Дженсон закашлялся, Ведж сплюнул подступившую к горлу желчь. </p><p>Кровь пропитала снег, расползлась вокруг широкой лужей. Из разорванного живота таунтауна вываливались внутренности. </p><p>— Думаю, это твой, — не очень уверенно сказал Дженсон. </p><p>— Или твой, — пожал плечами Ведж. — Иди поищи комлинк.</p><p>— Почему я?</p><p>— Потому что это твой комлинк.</p><p>Дженсон явно хотел возразить, но Ведж посмотрел на него так, что тот без лишних разговоров подошел поближе и, кривясь от отвращения, начал обыскивать седельную сумку.</p><p>Комлинка в сумке не нашлось, зато уцелела термофляжка, в которой Ведж опознал свою. Стараясь не глядеть в сторону трупа, они напились — жажда давно давала о себе знать.</p><p>Дженсен задумчиво обошел вокруг таунтауна.</p><p>— Ведж, — сказал вдруг он. — Признай, что я лучший следопыт в галактике.</p><p>— Да? — насторожился Ведж.</p><p>— Даже кат-гончие не сравнятся со мной. Даже егеря Топравы позавидуют моим способностям.</p><p>— А еще ты самый скромный человек во вселенной, да, я уловил. К чему это предисловие?</p><p>— К тому, — Дженсон многозначительно поднял палец, — что здесь лежит только один таунтаун.</p><p>Ведж открыл рот и закрыл обратно. Кивком подтвердил, что согласен с гениальным наблюдением.</p><p>— Тогда откуда там вторая лужа крови?</p><p>Ведж резко обернулся. Шагах в двадцати от туши действительно темнело второе пятно. Дженсон, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, пристально глядел на него.</p><p>— Похоже, у нас два варианта, — сказал он. — Первый — вампа задрала обоих наших таунтаунов. Одного потащила куда-нибудь к себе в пещеру, другого оставила здесь. На потом.</p><p>Ведж машинально сжал бластер покрепче.</p><p>— А второй?</p><p>— Второй… Кто-то поохотился на саму вампу.</p><p>Мысль о том, что кто-то напал на самого страшного убийцу на планете, вызывала невольную дрожь.</p><p>— Брось, вампа тут главный хищник. Круче него никого нет.</p><p>— Как насчет таких — двуногие, двурукие и с бластерами?</p><p>— Импы?!</p><p>— Может, и не импы. Может, контрабандисты. Или пираты. </p><p>— Нет, — мотнул головой Ведж. — Ерунда какая-то. Если бы вампу пристрелили, она лежала бы здесь. Не забрали же ее с собой?</p><p>— Почему нет? </p><p>— Да зачем?!</p><p>— Вдруг шубы из меха вампы — последний писк моды на Корусанте, — пожал плечами Дженсон. — Представляем вашему вниманию накидку из новой коллекции... Да ладно, Ведж, отомри, я пошутил. Если бы это было модным, от охотников тут было бы не продохнуть. Не знаю я, зачем. Но у нас все равно два варианта.</p><p>Ведж вздохнул:</p><p>— Чувствую, я скоро возненавижу твои «два варианта», но продолжай.</p><p>— Мы можем пойти за сбежавшим таунтауном… если он сбежал. Или мы можем искать, куда вампа утащила его, — если утащила.</p><p>«Конечно, за сбежавшим», — хотелось ответить Веджу и ни на шаг не приближаться к возможной вампе.</p><p>— Нас будут искать по сигналу комлинка, — через силу сказал он. — И, ни о чем не подозревая, попадут прямо в ловушку. Нет у нас двух вариантов.</p><p>Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь.</p><p>— Веди же нас, о лучший следопыт галактики.</p><p>Теперь, зная, что искать, они быстро нашли кровавый след, ведущий в пещеру.</p><p>Пещерами на Хоте было никого не удивить, вся небогатая фауна обитала там — ночью на поверхности Хота выжить было невозможно. Огромные, разветвленные, с бесконечными тоннелями и переходами пещеры пронизывали планету. В них могло скрываться что угодно.</p><p>— Какую смерть ты предпочитаешь — от зубов вампы или в руках пиратов? — пробормотал Ведж себе под нос.</p><p>— От старости в окружении толпы внуков и правнуков, — отозвался Дженсон.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Ведж даже остановился. — Ты сражаешься против Галактической Империи и надеешься дожить до старости?</p><p>— Конечно! Эй, ты же не собираешься дать кому-нибудь себя сбить в ближайшем вылете?</p><p>— Вот еще, — фыркнул Ведж. Не собирался он никому даваться легко, но среди смертей друзей собственная смерть казалась делом решенным. Просто однажды ему повезет чуть меньше, а импам — чуть больше. Вопрос лишь в том, когда.</p><p>— Лично я собираюсь жить вечно.</p><p>— А как же старость и куча внуков?</p><p>— Это будет мистификация, чтобы проверить, кто действительно любит дедулю, а кто притворяется ради наследства, — подмигнул Дженсон, проверяя заряд бластера, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь пещеры. — А потом я буду жить вечно.</p><p>Стараясь ступать неслышно и проклиная скрипящий под ногами снег, они вошли внутрь, навстречу неизвестной опасности.</p><p>Вампа была бы предпочтительнее, думал Ведж. Конечно, у вампы есть зубы и когти, и невероятная сила, и скорость, и жажда убийства... Зато у пиратов — умение задавать вопросы и делать выводы. В лучшем случае пираты решат, что они с Уэсом их конкуренты, и пристрелят на месте. А вот если додумаются, что они повстанцы... лучше застрелиться самим, заранее. Пираты сообщат Империи, рассчитывая на награду, и весь Альянс окажется под угрозой.</p><p>Определенно, вампа была бы предпочтительнее.</p><p>Но только услышав из темноты нечеловеческий рык, Ведж понял, насколько до сих пор всей душой желал, чтобы это оказались пираты.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Они прятались за каменным выступом в боковом ответвлении пещеры, надеясь, что их не заметно в тенях. Вампу отсюда видно не было, зато было прекрасно слышно — со всеми ее чавканьями и порыкиваниями, пока она обедала таунтауном.</p><p>— Знаешь, а весь у нас опять два варианта, — сказал Дженсон и тут же широко ухмыльнулся: — Вообще-то, даже если вампа нас сожрет, у нас все еще будет два варианта... — и, не дожидаясь подзатыльника от Веджа, продолжил: — Мы можем подождать, пока она уйдет по своим делам, или можем напасть на нее и отобрать комлинк.</p><p>— Ты совсем зациклился на своих двух вариантах! Она может пойти за вторым таунтауном. Или еще поохотиться. Лечь спать, наконец.</p><p>— Нет, — серьезно покачал головой Дженсон. — Это все одно и то же. Или мы ждем и надеемся на вампу, или берем все в свои руки и действуем. </p><p>Ждать было плохой идеей — с каждым часом возрастала вероятность, что их придут спасать — и, ничего не подозревая, попадут прямо в когти вампы. </p><p>Нападать тоже не очень-то хотелось. Воображение охотно рисовало картину их с Дженсоном трупов, живописно украшавших пещеру выпущенными кишками.</p><p>Просто из чувства противоречия Ведж придумал третий план:</p><p>— Мы можем выманить ее из пещеры! Нападать не будем, но и ждать не придется.</p><p>— Вообще-то это все еще второй вариант, — педантично поправил Дженсон. — Но, если ты настаиваешь… Тогда ты отвлекаешь вампу, а я ищу комлинк.</p><p>— Почему я?</p><p>— Потому что это мой комлинк.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, Ведж рассмеялся:</p><p>— Справедливо. — И полез из укрытия, пока не растерял все остатки самообладания.</p><p>Дженсон ухватил его за капюшон и дернул обратно:</p><p>— Куда тебя несет?!</p><p>— Отвлекать вампу? — удивился Ведж. — Мы же решили.</p><p>Дженсон закатил глаза.</p><p>— Ведж, ты вроде умный, но иногда совсем дурак! Ты что, собрался играть в догонялки с вампой в пещере, которую она знает, как свои пять... чего у нее пять? Пальцы у нее вряд ли есть, а лап четыре… Хвост! Если хвост считать за лапу…</p><p>— Буду импровизировать, — прервал его Ведж. — Или у тебя есть другие варианты?</p><p>— Подготовка — половина дела. Кто-то умный сказал. Наверное, генерал Додонна.</p><p>С этим было трудно поспорить, к тому же давало возможность отложить встречу с вампой на неопределенное время, что в глубине души Веджа очень радовало.</p><p>Осторожно, вздрагивая от каждого скрипа и отчаянно боясь потревожить вампу раньше времени, они обошли ближайшие пещеры, коридоры и тоннели, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь, что даст им преимущество.</p><p>— Вот! — довольно заявил Дженсон, обнаружив в одной из пещер узкий длинный лаз. — Заползешь сюда. Вампа не пролезет, сядет и будет думать, как тебя оттуда выковыривать. А я пока найду комлинк.</p><p>— А потом? — Ведж критически осмотрел расщелину. Провести остаток жизни на четвереньках его не слишком привлекало.</p><p>— Потом она заскучает и уйдет.</p><p>— А если не заскучает?</p><p>Дженсон пожал плечами.</p><p>— Тогда ты будешь ползти, ползти, пока не выползешь на другой стороне планеты. Что ты глупости спрашиваешь? Уйдет, куда денется. Проголодается же она когда-нибудь. Или по нужде отойдет. Или…</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я понял.</p><p>Они вернулись к пещере вампы. </p><p>— Удачи, — коротко сказал Дженсон, скрываясь в тени выступа.</p><p>И Ведж остался один.</p><p>Постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Вытащил бластер. Если бы удалось пристрелить вампу, все проблемы решились бы сами собой. Вот только, вспоминая рассказы Йена, это было не так-то легко. </p><p>Он поправил куртку. Вздохнул. Вздохнул еще раз. Проверил заряд бластера. Поддернул рукава.</p><p>Чем дольше он тут возится, тем больше шанс, что их придут искать и наткнутся на вампу. Цепляясь за эту мысль, он сжал бластер и шагнул пещеру.</p><p>— Привет, — негромко сказал он. Откашлялся. — Эй, привет! Я здесь!</p><p>Вампа развернулась, и на Веджа уставились два нечеловеческих глаза. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, человек и зверь, глаза в глаза, и Ведж успел подумать, что звери должны пасовать перед волей человека, а потом вампа подобралась, готовясь к прыжку, и он вскинул бластер.</p><p>Раздался сухой щелчок, выстрела не последовало. На криффовом Хоте замерзало все, даже плазма, криффова планета просто ненавидит людей! Ведж снова и снова жал на спуск, надеясь, что бластер разогреется, потом швырнул бесполезную железку в морду зверю и бросился бежать.</p><p>Никогда в жизни он так не бегал. До жжения в легких, до черноты в глазах. Он петлял, как набуанский заяц, потому что вампу на поворотах заносило, когти скребли по стенам, и это слегка ее замедляло.</p><p>Ведж свернул за поворот — и понял, что свернул не туда. Замечательный, длинный, безопасный лаз, где вампе его никогда не достать, находился где-то совсем в другой пещере.</p><p>Он заметался, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то укрытие. Втиснулся в щель в стене, с трудом протиснулся вглубь, успел в последний момент: когтистая лапа сунулась следом, царапая камень вокруг. Лапа исчезла, но не сдалась, а возвращалась снова и снова, и Ведж старался не дышать, съежиться сильнее, занять как можно меньше места. Но вот когти цапнули куртку и медленно, неотвратимо потащили за собой. Ведж рванулся, насколько хватало места и сил, пытаясь вырваться, но ткань оказалась до отвращения крепкой и его медленно, но верно потащили наружу.</p><p>Ведж вжался в стену всем телом, глядя, как над ним нависает белая тень. Крик застрял в горле, вампа занесла лапу, а Ведж даже глаза закрыть не мог, как загипнотизированный глядя в морду своей смерти.</p><p>А потом вампа рухнула на него.</p><p>— Ведж!</p><p>Дженсон выдернул его из-под туши:</p><p>— Цел?</p><p>— Д-да.</p><p>Тот не поверил, ощупал его со всех сторон. Удивленно присвистнул:</p><p>— Ты везучий, как… как кореллианин!</p><p>Веджа трясло так, что стучали зубы. Ноги не слушались, он дернулся, стараясь отползти от вампы подальше. Даже с прожженным черепом и с черными подпалинами от выстрелов на шкуре она вызывала ужас. Но взгляд оторвать от нее он не мог.</p><p>— Ведж. Ведж! Посмотри на меня. Ну-ка дыши. Эй, вдох, выдох. Она мертвая уже, ну. Вампа сдохла, хвост облез... </p><p>Ведж закашлялся от холодного воздуха, хлынувшего в горло. Первый вдох дался с трудом, потом дело пошло лучше.</p><p>Дженсон помог ему сесть, прислонившись к стене пещеры, присел на корточки рядом, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо. Ведж даже подивился такой нехарактерной деликатности. Впрочем, хватило того ненадолго — убедившись, что Ведж не собирается помереть на месте, через минуту Дженсон уже хихикал:</p><p>— Когда ты промчался мимо нашей пещеры на полной крейсерской, я понял, что ты все-таки решил импровизировать. Подумал, надо бы поучаствовать.</p><p>— Иди комлинк ищи, — проворчал Ведж. — Я вампу отвлек, а ты все отлыниваешь.</p><p>Дженсон поднялся на ноги, с сомнением посмотрел на него:</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>— Вали уже. Сам сказал, она мертвая.</p><p>Впрочем, через несколько минут стало понятно, что идея оставаться в одиночестве возле вампы не самая удачная. Ужас снова начал сдавливать горло, а каждый шорох, реальный или воображаемый, рисовал картину новой приближающейся вампы.</p><p>С трудом отлепившись от стены, Ведж поднялся и на непослушных ногах поплелся следом за Дженсоном.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Без вампы пещера выглядела почти уютно: сумрачная, с низким потолком, защищенная от гуляющих по тоннелям сквозняков — отличное логово.</p><p>— Хорошая девочка, хорошая, — слышалось из дальнего угла негромкое бормотание Дженсона, — ну-ка, отдай. Да-да, умница моя, тебе это совсем не нужно, а вот мне очень нужно…</p><p>— Уэс?</p><p>Ведж шагнул вперед — и замер. В углу было что-то, сильно напоминающее гнездо из шкур и костей, а в нем копошилось нечто белое, огромное, мохнатое, многоногое. Ведж моргнул, и нечто распалось на трех некрупных, но определенно вампообразных созданий.</p><p>— Уэс, — деревянным голосом сказал он, пятясь к выходу. — Отойди. Медленно.</p><p>Дженсон обернулся и быстрым шагом подошел к нему. Выглядел он очень расстроенным.</p><p>— Ведж, у нас... — начал он.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что у нас два варианта, я тебя пристрелю, — пригрозил Ведж, подбирая с пола пещеры свой бесполезный бластер.</p><p>— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что у нас проблемы, но два варианта я тебе легко придумаю.</p><p>Вынутый изо рта детеныша вампы комлинк помигивал и искрил. Треснутый корпус не внушал особого доверия.</p><p>— Так, — сказал Ведж, бережно приминая комлинк в сложенные лодочкой ладони, — пойдем наружу и проверим.</p><p>Пещера вполне могла экранировать сигнал, и тратить последнюю попытку связи на помехи было бы глупо.</p><p>Ветер чуть не сбил их с ног, мороз ударил кувалдой. В пещерах было холодно, но несравнимо с тем, что творилось на поверхности ночью. Солнце уже почти скрылось — похоже, беготня с вампой заняла гораздо больше времени, чем им казалось.</p><p>— Давай быстрее. — Дженсон развернулся, загораживая его от ветра. </p><p>Ведж осторожно нажал кнопку вызова, комлинк пискнул и отрубился окончательно.</p><p>— Станг, — без особого чувства сказал Ведж. Сил злиться и отчаиваться уже не осталось. Надеяться — тоже. Может, комлинк на последнем издыхании успел отправить сигнал, а может, нет, и они ничего не могут с этим поделать.</p><p>— Попробуем разобрать его, — предложил Дженсон. — У нас два сломанных комлинка, вдруг сумеем собрать из них один рабочий?</p><p>Ведж вяло пожал плечами. </p><p>— Ведж! Эй, не спи! — Дженсон встряхнул его. — Нельзя спать, замерзнешь. Надо двигаться.</p><p>Только теперь Ведж понял, что трясет его не только от нервов, но и просто от холода. Он проверил контроллер куртки и выругался. Обогрев был на последнем издыхании.</p><p>Дженсон кивнул, у него тоже садилась батарея. </p><p>— Будем играть в догонялки по пещерам всю ночь, — бодро заявил он.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Детеныши вампы выбрались из гнезда и расползлись по пещере, скуля и попискивая. Ведж отшатнулся:</p><p>— Я туда не пойду.</p><p>Дженсон закатил глаза:</p><p>— Ведж, ты ноешь хуже Хобби! Тут самое теплое место, вампа не зря устроила гнездо здесь. И, станг, это же детеныши! Они не опасны.</p><p>Не опасный детеныш принялся точить когти о каменную стену, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды.</p><p>— Ты все еще в этом уверен?!</p><p>— Знаешь, — Дженсон начал злиться, — я тебе не нянька. Хочешь замерзнуть — сиди снаружи, иди погуляй по улице, делай что хочешь.</p><p>И пошел внутрь.</p><p>Ведж помедлил, всерьез обдумывая варианты, но совесть не позволяла оставить Уэса наедине с кровожадными монстрами. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы усмирить панику, он вошел в пещеру и остановился возле самого входа.</p><p>Дженсон бродил по пещере, осматриваясь как ни в чем не бывало, будто вокруг и не сновали вампы.</p><p>— Знаешь что. Дай-ка мне свой бластер, — решил Ведж.</p><p>— Зачем это еще?</p><p>— На случай, если ты полезешь с ними обниматься и тебе начнут откусывать голову.</p><p>— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты криффов параноик? — раздраженно вздохнул Дженсон, но бластер отдал.</p><p>Ведж занял стратегическое положение возле входа, не спуская глаз со зверей, которые не слишком-то обращали внимание на людей. Один пытался грызть валяющуюся в углу кость, другой вылизывал стену пещеры.</p><p>— Кажется, они есть хотят, — озадаченно сказал Дженсон.</p><p>— Прекрасно! Они еще и есть хотят! — Ведж не выпускал бластер из рук. — Я так и знал, что к этому идет!</p><p>Дженсон оглянулся:</p><p>— Тебя точно Хобби не покусал? </p><p>— Нет, но, судя по всему, меня сейчас покусает кое-что другое! </p><p>— Их просто надо накормить.</p><p>Это какой-то театр абсурда. Он уснул, и ему это снится. Или он сошел с ума. Или даже умер. Что он такого ужасного совершил в жизни, чтобы заслужить все это?</p><p>— Как скажешь, — сдался Ведж. — И чем ты собираешься их кормить? Вряд ли они согласятся жрать мох, как таунтауны. А если попробуешь скормить им меня, предупреждаю, я буду отстреливаться.</p><p>— Ты гений! — заулыбался Дженсон. — У нас же есть целый таунтаун! Пошли. Ведж, шевелись, дети голодные.</p><p>— Твои материнские инстинкты меня пугают, — пробормотал Ведж, послушно следуя за Дженсоном на поверхность. </p><p>Таунтаун весил, наверное, тонну, дотащить его до пещеры было непросто, но благодаря тяжелой работе Ведж согрелся и немного успокоился. </p><p>Дженсон достал нож и принялся строгать замерзшую тушу, соскабливая тонкие полоски мяса. Детеныши окружили его, жадно урча и выхватывая добычу чуть не на лету.</p><p>От их чавканья у Веджа громко забурчало в животе. </p><p>— Тоже хочешь кусочек? — рассмеялся Дженсон. </p><p>— Я бы сейчас и собственную подметку сожрал, — признался Ведж. — Но насчет сырого таунтауна не уверен. Замерзнуть — еще куда не шло, но сдохнуть от поноса я не согласен.</p><p>Голод был постоянным спутником повстанцев на Хоте. Припасов хватало едва-едва, давно были введены строгие пайки, пустота в желудке стала почти привычной. Возле загона таунтаунов дежурила охрана, чтобы какой-нибудь умник не решил попробовать их на вкус. А теперь у них был целый дохлый таунтаун, гора съедобного мяса. Надо быть полными идиотами, чтобы упустить такую возможность.</p><p>Если бы удалось найти какое-нибудь топливо, с помощью бластера можно было бы развести костер — но ни деревьев, ни кустарников на Хоте не росло. Ведж бездумно бродил по пещере, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь полезное. </p><p>— Мох! — воскликнул он. — Который едят таунтауны. Он ведь должен гореть, правда? Я сейчас!</p><p>Когда под выстрелом бластера, выставленного на минимальную мощность, волоски мха вспыхнули и занялись веселым пламенем, это было почти настоящее чудо.</p><p>Тонкие стружки мяса прожаривались мгновенно, от запаха потекли слюнки. Любопытные детеныши вампы подобрались поближе, но огонь им не понравился и они, фыркая, убрались обратно в гнездо.</p><p>Обжигаясь, Ведж схватил поджаренный ломтик и сунул в рот. Мясо горчило, и, вполне возможно, ему все же придется помереть со спущенными штанами, но внутри разливалось тепло, и это определенно того стоило.</p><p>— Дрянь, конечно, но есть можно, — одобрил Дженсон с набитым ртом. — Вот нам на базе обзавидуются!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Мох сгорал слишком быстро, не оставляя шанса согреться по-настоящему, но они все равно упорно соскребали его со стен пещеры — ради пары минут тепла в ладонях и потому, что это давало хоть какое-то занятие.</p><p>— Нас ведь будут искать? — спросил Дженсон, и Ведж подумал, что дела у них, похоже, совсем плохи, если даже уэсов оптимизм дает сбой.</p><p>— Обязательно, — с уверенностью отозвался он. — Ну, не прямо сейчас. Ночью тут даже импы на шагоходах не пройдут. Но днем — обязательно.</p><p>Он не лукавил, он и в самом деле был совершенно уверен, что их будут искать. Найдут ли — уже совсем другой вопрос.</p><p>Сломанные комлинки они разобрали и кое-как собрали один обратно, но уверенности в его работоспособности не было никакой. Бушующая на поверхности непогода глушила все сигналы. Получилось ли у них, можно будет понять только утром.</p><p>— Вот и отлично. — Дженсон явно через силу встряхнулся. — И по какому поводу тогда траур? Никаких сил нет смотреть на твою кислую рожу. О, вот, слушай! Заходят как-то в бар алдераанец, кореллианин и тайферрианец...</p><p>Анекдот был бородатый и довольно глупый, но Ведж все равно рассмеялся. Глядя на него, Дженсен тоже начал ухмыляться.</p><p>— А вот еще...</p><p>— Нет уж, сейчас моя очередь!</p><p>Они смеялись до икоты, до слез, перебивая друг друга, вспоминая самые дурацкие шутки, и, вероятно, были похоже сейчас на сумасшедших — зато от смеха становилось не так страшно и как будто бы немного теплее.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Они бродили вдоль стен пещеры, уже не собирая мох, просто чтобы не останавливаться. Руки почти не шевелились, ноги удавалось переставлять еле-еле. Движения становились все более вялыми, и мысли тоже были вялыми, будто замерзали вместе с телом.</p><p>— Уэс, не спи, — пробормотал Ведж — или подумал, что пробормотал, потому что губы не слушались тоже.</p><p>Дженсон привалился к стене, закрыв глаза. Ведж сделал к нему пару шагов с намереньем растормошить, но сил хватило лишь прислониться к стене рядом.</p><p>В замерзшем мозгу с невероятной четкостью выкристаллизовывалось понимание: до утра они не доживут.</p><p>К собственному удивлению, это не беспокоило, мысль о смерти вызывала полное стылое равнодушие. Это было неизбежно, неумолимо и понятно с самого начала — с момента, когда от них сбежали таунтауны. Все, что они делали с тех пор, только оттягивало конец.</p><p>Ведж всегда был уверен, что погибнет в своем истребителе, во время боя, сражаясь за Альянс и свободу, — а не замерзнет насмерть по собственной глупости. Но и это уже не беспокоило.</p><p>Он сел на пол возле стены — стоять больше не было необходимости. Вот тебе, Уэс, и два варианта...</p><p>И, словно подстегнутый этой подцепленной от Уэса заразой, мозг начал искать второй вариант — просто назло всему.</p><p>Вариант был настолько кошмарен, что Ведж вынырнул из своего сонного оцепенения. Вариант вызывал дрожь ужаса и отвращения — но это был призрачный шанс прожить чуть дольше и, даже если Ведж не был готов на него, это не значит, что Уэс должен умереть из-за его, Веджа, иррациональных страхов.</p><p>Он долго бил руками по ногам, разгоняя кровь, прежде чем со стоном сумел подняться. С трудом отлепил от стены Дженсона и повел-потащил за собой.</p><p>Воздух как будто уплотнился и сопротивлялся каждому движению. Ведж сосредотачивался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, одну за другой, чтобы не уронить Уэса. Он не был уверен, что если они упадут, то смогут подняться. А еще это помогало отвлечься от страха.</p><p>Впрочем, от холода страх тоже притупился.</p><p>Еще пара неуверенных шагов — и Ведж разжал руки, опуская Уэса в гнездо с маленькими вампами. Те недовольно зашебуршились, но не проснулись, а свернулись вокруг человека. Постояв еще минуту, собираясь с духом, Ведж полез следом.</p><p>— Второй вариант — нас разорвут во сне ледяные убийцы, — то ли сказал, то ли подумал он, уткнулся лицом в жесткий мех и вырубился.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Никак не могу решить, это самое милое, что я видел в жизни, или самое отвратительное? — раздался над головой знакомый голос.</p><p>Ведж с трудом разлепил глаза. Выплюнул набившуюся в рот шерсть. Над гнездом стоял Тайко Селчу и ухмылялся, позади Зев Сенеска весело сокрушался, что не догадался захватить с собой голокамеру.</p><p>— Чего ты орешь, Селчу, дай поспать, — пробормотал Дженсон, и резко сел, внезапно вспомнив, где они. Оглядевшись и обнаружив себя в окружении детенышей вампы, он расплылся в улыбке: — О, Ведж, так и знал, что ты их полюбишь, если дать тебе время!</p><p>Ведж вывалился из гнезда и поторопился отойти подальше. Он плохо помнил, как вчера решился на это, но определенно не собирался проводить в компании вамп больше времени, чем необходимо.</p><p>Детеныши, потревоженные шумом и движением, зашебуршились, начали поскуливать, требуя еды.</p><p>— Сейчас, будет вам завтрак, — засмеялся Дженсон, вытаскивая нож и принимаясь строгать мясо таунтауна. Детеныши кружили вокруг него, одобрительно порыкивая.</p><p>— Я смотрю, у вас тут полное взаимопонимание, — пробормотал Тайко.</p><p>— Странно, что вы сами не стали завтраком. — Сенеска держал бластер наготове, настороженно оглядываясь на вход в пещеру. — А если бы их мамаша решила заглянуть на огонек?</p><p>— Мамашу мы пристрелили, — отозвался Дженсон.</p><p>Сенеска уважительно присвистнул:</p><p>— Неплохо. Ладно, Уэс, продолжай их отвлекать, чтобы не разбежались, я с ними закончу. — Он поднял бластер.</p><p>— Что? — На лице Дженсона отразился ужас. — Ты что? Нельзя так!</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы они медленно подохли с голода? Пристрелить гуманнее, — пожал плечами Сенеска.</p><p>Дженсен замотал головой:</p><p>— Мы можем взять их с собой! Будем их дрессировать, у нас будут ручные вампы. Ведж, скажи ему!</p><p>— Не уверен, что вампы поддаются дрессировке, — сглотнул Ведж.</p><p>— Ведж! — Дженсон посмотрел на него как на предателя.</p><p>— Они хищники, ты не можешь завести себе вампу как домашнюю туку!</p><p>— Гениальная идея — тащить вамп на базу, — закатил глаза Сенеска. — Ты себе что, все мозги отморозил?</p><p>Ведж почувствовал необходимость вмешаться.</p><p>— Без них мы замерзли бы насмерть. Они спасли нам жизнь, — сказал он. — Точнее, жизнь нам спас я, но при их непосредственном участии. Пристрелить их… как-то неблагодарно.</p><p>— Вот! Мы им должны!</p><p>— А потом они вырастут и нападут на базу. Вам никто не рассказывал, как все было?</p><p>— Они будут нас знать, — потерянно сказал Дженсон. — Я их кормил, они меня запомнят!</p><p>— Тебя трудно не запомнить, — усмехнулся Тайко. — А что насчет остальных?</p><p>Дженсон сник. Сенеска сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Идите на выход. Я сам тут разберусь.</p><p>Ведж неуютно повел плечами. Пристрелить детенышей казалось неоправданно жестоким. Но не будет ли еще более жестоко оставить их здесь одних?</p><p>Может, и нет. Может, их найдет и приютит другая вампа. Или они быстро повзрослеют, вынужденные полагаться сами на себя. В любом случае у них будет шанс.</p><p>Он положил руку на бластер Сенески, заставляя опустить оружие.</p><p>— Не надо. Оставь их. Пусть у них тоже будет два варианта.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>